I'm Back
by Margaret Dove
Summary: Clive Dove was just let out of prison and on his way to the only who might care about him at all, and that person just happens to be the one, and only, Professor Hershel Layton.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was walking through the rainy streets of London, in the middle of the night I might add, to the home of the only person who might take me in. My name is Clive Dove. I was just let out of prison on parole for planning and conducting the attack on London in the mobile fortress I had scientists make for me.

This is it, this is his house. I wonder if he'll let me stay with him. Well, there's only one way to find out. I braced myself and knocked on the door.

Chapter one

"Ugh… Who is it?" I heard the sleepy, yet familiar, voice of Luke Triton.

"Take a guess." I said teasingly.

"_Oh my god."_

"Will you open up for an old friend? Don't worry, it's only me."

The door swung open to reveal the now fully awake Luke Triton.

"Well, are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on in."

I walked in to the home of the famous Professor Hershel Layton. But, by the time I was seated, Luke was already gone, upstairs, probably getting the professor and Flora. After about two minutes I saw Flora, still in her night gown, Professor Layton, already in his usual attire, and Luke, also still in his pajamas.

"Wow, he really is here. For a moment there I thought Luke was tricking me." said Flora, being the first to break the silence.

"Yes. I also thought Luke was pulling on my leg." said the professor.

"H-hey, I didn't think I was that bad."

"Don't worry Luke. You know I've done much worse, if you know what I mean." I said, elbowing him teasingly. He shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, I know." He replied.

"Don't worry, Luke, I've changed. I have atoned for my crimes and wish to never be like I was again."  
"I hope so." Luke muttered under his breath.

"So, Clive, why have you come to visit?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, why did you _have_ to come and wake me up in the middle of the night, eh, _Clive_? ", said Luke obviously irritated.

Flora pulled him aside, "Careful, Luke! You don't want to make him mad, do you?" she hissed, scared. Apparently she was still afraid of me after I had kidnapped her and held her hostage in my mobile fortress. She was trying so hard not to show it, but it was still obvious.

"Look, Flora, I'm really sorry. What I did to you all those years ago wasn't fair, everyone knows it should have been Luke-"

"HEY!"

"I was driven by madness and revenge and had no control over my actions. Prison made me realize that I had to control myself in order to avoid that madness. So please, Flora, forgive me." I don't know why but I really wanted her to trust me. I guess she was still mortally afraid of me, but after those words, she loosened up a little, though still keeping her guard up.

"Ok, I trust you," she said timidly, "a little."

"And I guess I deserved that, didn't I?"I laughed

"What do you mean by 'I guess'!? You literally _kidnapped_ her and attacked London, killing many people, in a freaking mobile fortress! Of course you deserved that!" shouted Luke. I guess he still hasn't warmed up to me yet. I glared at him jokingly, but he still cowered away.

"Oh come on! I can't be that bad." I said, trying to my best to defend myself. "And, Professor, I was wondering if you could, well, adopt me. 'Cause I don't have anyone else to turn to."

"WHAT!? Professor, you surely wouldn't-"  
"Of course, Clive. And Luke, Please, do be kind to Clive. He is my son after all"

"Wait, Professor, how come Luke and I have no say in this?", interjected Flora.

"If you want me to leave, that's fine, I'll leave. But, I have no one else to turn to, you know. Plus after being in jail for all that time, I'm pretty sure that the public won't accept me as a human being, but some monster." I said, trying to sound desperate. It was something I hadn't done for a long time.

"No, Clive, we won't make you leave," said Layton, trying his best to comfort me, "How about I show you to your room?"  
" Thank you, Professor. That be great."  
"And Flora, Luke, You can go back to bed if you'd like" added the professor.

"Ok, Professor!" they said in perfect unison racing back upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Follow me, Clive."

I followed the professor up the stairs to the room across the hallway from his study.

"My room is right here, Luke is right next door to you, and Flora's room is next to mine." He said pointing to all the bedrooms.

"I can't thank you enough, professor."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all"

"Ok, then. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight, Clive."

I went into my bedroom, unknowing what adventures that I might take place in the future as Professor Hershel Layton's son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning to the smell of something so horrid I can't even explain. I walked down the stairs to see Flora at the stove cooking something of a moldy green color. I couldn't even tell if it was solid or liquid. Not knowing what to do, I just went and sat down at the dining room table. Minutes later, I see Layton and Luke walk in through the front door. They silently walked to the table, almost like they were sneaking in, and sat down, Layton across from me and Luke next to him, leaving one empty chair next to me.

"Where were you two at so early in the morning?" I asked.

"None of your business." Luke snapped.

"Luke, my boy, that is no way to treat Clive," chastised Layton, "We were out for breakfast. Flora's cooking is, um…"  
"Disgusting, horrid, unbelievably terrible, need I go on?" Luke suggested.

"Luke that was quite rude towards Flora, but still true." admitted Layton.

"So I take it that Flora's cooking isn't very pleasant." I said.

"In short, yes." said Luke.

"Oh, so now you talk to me in a kind fashion I see." I said teasingly.

"Shut up."

I chuckled as Flora walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Luke." I replied

"I merely said something kind to him for once and he teased me about it. It was nothing that funny." He said.

"On my side it was." I said, chuckling again.

"So I see you two are getting along nicely, now aren't we? I'm glad. I have to get to the university soon." said Layton, looking at his watch.

"Okay, Professor, I think I'll venture around the city for today, if you don't mind." I said.

"Sure, whatever you want, Clive."

"Oh, can I go to? I haven't gone on an adventure in a long time." asked Flora.

"Sure, Flora." said Layton.

"And I guess if those two are going then I'll go too." said Luke.

"Okay then, so all of you will be walking around the city for today, then try not to get into any trouble, alright?" Layton advised.

"Okay, Professor!" Luke and Flora said in perfect unison, again.

"There you go again, speaking in unison, you did it last night as well." I said.

"Really, I didn't notice." said Flora.

"Any way, I should be heading out now." said Professor Layton.

"BYE!"All three shouted.

"Good-bye." Layton replied, rushing out the door.

The house was quiet as the three heard the Laytonmobile speed away from the house.

"Okay, so do you guys want to get ready and leave in ten minutes or just leave now?" I asked.

"I _really_ want to go now." said Flora.

"Yeah, same here." Luke added.

"Alright then, let's go."

We walked to the nearest park and went for a stroll and after about half an hour, we stumbled upon a memory wall. It was for the victims of my attack. I didn't notice a certain someone was there until Luke pointed right at him.

"Clive, look!" he exclaimed.

I followed his gaze to see one of my greatest enemies, Dimitri Allen. Upon hearing Luke shout, he turned around to see all three of us staring straight at him. Seeing us he walked right on over.

"Ah, Clive, good seeing you again. How was prison for you? I'm sure you loved it, knowing that everyone there is exactly like you, a liar, criminal, and backstabber. Come to see all of the ones you killed, eh?"

"If you say Clive is like that, then why bother talking to him? If you hate him so much then do you want to have anything to do to him?" pressed Flora.

"Because I want him to feel the pain and sorrow that many people, including myself, felt the day he attacked all of London in his mobile fortress." he answered, glaring at me.

"Come on Luke, Flora, let's just go. I don't want to 'venture around the city' anymore."

We walked away to with the sound of angry shouts behind us. When we arrived at the house, the professor was already there, waiting for us.

"So, how was the city? This was your first time in a while, was it not?" he asked.

"Terrible." I replied.

"Oh, really? Why so?"

"Dimitri Allen. He was at the park and he only wanted to make my life miserable."

"Dimitri Allen? I always knew him to be a kind person."

"Maybe that's the part of him he showed you, but the side he showed me was entirely different."

"Hm, it seems that we need to go the park again."

"No, there's no way that I'm going back just so I can be taunted by my old business partner."

"Please, Clive, we need you to be there in order to fulfill my plot."

"Argh, fine, I'll go."

And in twenty minutes time, we set off to confront Dimitri at the park.


End file.
